Ino's 21st birthday
by shikamaruzgirl
Summary: its inos 21st b-day and shes going to a club with her friends when omg the akatsuki show up and bam lemon inoxdeidera slight sakuraxitachi its my first story -giddiness- ooook r&r wooo hooo


Disclaimer: I do NOT own naruto .-.

READ AND REVIEW PWEASE

Ino's 21st birthday

"How do I look in this" said the petite blonde as she looks at herself in the mirror. "Hmm I'd go with the white blouse, the mini skirt, and the black sandals, we ARE going to be dancing" replied the girl with bright pink hair. "You're right sakura much better" ino exclaimed after changing. "Ready to go" sakura said. Sakura had on a red silk dress and black flats on. "Ooo sakura you look hot and yes I am" ino responded. Today was ino's 21st birthday and her friends and she were going to celebrate it at a club. Sakura and ino entered the club and saw their friends. Ten-Ten, Hinata, and Temari were sitting at a table with drinks already in their hands. The 2 girls rushed over to them, "happy birthday Ino" everyone said. "Thanks you guys I am happy you guys are here" ino said ecstatically. "How about w-we take a sh-shot together" hinata stuttered. "That's a great idea hinata' ten-ten said. They all held up a one shot "happy birthday ino" said all her friends and they swallowed all of it and grimfaced. "Ooo I love this song" ten-ten screamed "come on temari lets go dance' temari smiled and the 2 girls headed off to the dance floor. "I-i am going to order more drinks" Hinata stumbled off.

"OMG it's the akatsuki" "eeeeek" random girls scream. Ino rolled her eyes but sakura smiled and said "look at Itachi he looks soo sexy." Itachi was tall with red eyes; the one with the piercing is pein, the goof with the boyish looks is tobi, the one with the stunning blue skin id kisama, and deidera a blonde blue eyed boy could look like ino's brother. Itachi spotted sakura and a smile stretched across his face, sakura smiled back. "Who's that" ino said looking at the blonde. "Oh that's deidera, he just join the akatsuki," as the boys walked over to them. Itachi gave sakura a one arm hug and smiled at ino "happy birthday" she smiled back "thank you".

"Mind if we sit down" pein said politely, "of course you can" said the brunette coming back from dancing with temari in toe. "Tobi can you do me a favor?" sakura asked. "Anything sakura-chan asked tobi to do tobi will do it tobi is a good boy" tobi exclaimed. "Do you mind watching hinata tonight" tobi's eyes widened and he blushed "hinata-san is here? Tobi will watch her." Tobi spotted hinata by the bar and skipped off to her. (Cyclone by baby bash started playing) "Ooo itachi you want to dance I love this song" sakura squealed. Itachi wasted no time and grabbed sakura's hand. Ten-ten looked at and nodded to the dance floor, pein smiled and they went to dance. Temari smiled at kisami and went off to the dance floor, leaving the 2 blondes to themselves. Deidera blushed and smiled at ino, she blushed and nodded. Deidera grabbed ino's hand and swiftly lead her to the dance floor. Deidera got behind her, ino grinded her butt on his lower half. He moaned in her ear, this turn the blonde on, she felt herself moisten. He put his hand on her hip and moved her to the beat, grinding her on his cock. She held his other hand and brought it to her inner thigh "touch me" ino said lustful. He touched her inner thigh and slid his hand up her skirt. He's eyes widen "you're so wet." She moans from his touch and his cock hardens. "Ino I'm hard" he says. She looks at him with lust "do you want to come over to my apartment" he looked into her eyes and nodded. She grabbed his hand and lead him to the table "hey sakura I'm headed to the apartment" nodded to deidera. Sakura smirked "ok happy birthday ino" still smirking.

Ino walked to her apartment with deidera since the club was 2 blocks away, it was fast. Ino let them in as soon as the door shut she threw her arms around him and kissed his lips roughly, Deidera kissed her back. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her off to her room "the door on the right" she whispered. He opened the door and laid her on the bed. Deidera looked at the sexy goddess and felt his dick harden. Ino saw this and sat up she slowly unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down. She blushed as she saw the bulge in his boxers. She pulled him the bed and slide between his knees and massaged his boner "Mmmm omg ino." Ino removed his boxers and his dick springs out she grasps deidera's member is beautiful. His cock was 8 inches, thick, with a pink mushroom head. He looked her confused "I-its huge" ino said, he blushed. She licks the mushroom head "aaaaaah mmmmmm iiino!" Deidera moans. She slowly bathes his shaft with her tongue, kisses and sucks his ball. He played with her hair moaning, she licked where his balls and dick meet. She kissed her way back up to the head and puts her hot wet mouth around the entire head. She swirls her tongue around it "I'm cumin" he yells as warm sticky white stuff ejects from his cock. Ino swallows all of it and she cleans off the head. "My turn" he says laying her on the bed, he takes off her tank top and lacy blue bra. He massages one breast and sucks on the other's nipple, earning a moan from the blonde. He gently nibbles her nipple causing her to arch her back and sharply inhale. With his other hand he removed her matching panties and sticks 2 fingers in her warm soaked womanhood, she gripped the sheets. He slid down to her pussy and spread her legs, leaving her skirt on. He licked and sucked her clit making her moan loudly. He slipped his soft wet tongue into her soaked cunt and pumped his tongue in and out "mmmmmm deideraaaaaa I'm cumin" she moaned. Warm juices erupted and flowed into his mouth, he lapped it up all of it, "mmmm ino you taste sweet" he said licking his lips. "Get on all fours" he demanded. She obliged and rolled over and got all fours. He admired her dripping cunt and got behind her. "Are you a virgin" he asked, "no I'm not" she replied. "Good" he smirk as he rammed his whole cock into her dripping wet pussy, she screamed his name "dear god ino I thought you said you weren't a virgin, you're sooo freaking tight" he said feeling her womanhood adjust to his cock. He started to pull his dick in and out slowly "mmmmmm deidera faster" he picks up the paste pumping her pussy faster. Both blondes moan loudly "harder" she commanded he humped her harder and faster, putting his hand on her hip, pounding her cunt against his dick. "I'm cumin" she said letting out a thirsty moan "me too baby" he said being overthrown by pleasure. They clasped on the bed and panted as they heard sakura moan in the next room. They chuckled "itachi" they said together. He held her in his arms as they fell asleep together.

The end

READ AND REVIEW


End file.
